Playing God
by Crayola Hearts
Summary: Things take a drastic change when Max's father and twin sister suddenly appear on her doorstep, leaving Max and Maya to practically fight for the one guy both girls want.


**Author's Note: Another Maximum Ride fanfiction. No wings, only normal High School, Elementary School, and Middle School kids. To those of you who have read _It's Not Love I Swear_, I'm still working on it, never fear. **

**Anyway, read and review please?**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 ~ MISS PERFECT

I'm not one to get jealous easily, or maybe I am, who knows, but you'll understand where I'm coming from - because we've all been in that situation. The one where someone suddenly buts into your life and turns things upside down, on its side, and back upside down again. Maybe you won't understand, after all most cases like that usually involve a friend or some kind of ex-whatever. In my case, its my freaking long lost _twin _sister.

You may be asking how this happened, and honestly, I'm just as clueless and confused as anyone else.

I woke up one morning, a Saturday to be exact, to find that my bastard of a father had finally come home, but he wasn't alone. He had another child with him, my twin. Her name is Maya. Now I'll be honest with you, I never liked her from the moment I met her. It seemed like where ever my father had gone after he left my mother and I, he'd taken her and from the looks of the designer clothing, long golden necklaces and bracelets, her long, near perfect dirty blonde hair, curled in flawless ringlets the size of soda cans, and perfectly shaped eyebrows, he had been raking in the moo-lah.

From that moment forth I've always wanted to punch her, break that perfect nose that daddy had probably paid for. Call it what you like, but I was pissed. My father, who I'd always been hoping would come home for as long as I could remember, came back with another daughter. I used to cry myself to sleep at night, praying that he would come home and hold me like he would after I woke up screaming from a nightmare; I was five at that time. It wasn't until I was eight that I realized he wasn't coming back, that he had left my mother and I with no _intentions_ of coming back, or ever even contacting us again.

As if that wasn't the worst of it. When he did come back, he completely ignored me. If Maya wanted something or so much as seemed the slighest bit upset, she was showered in gifts, as was my mother. Yet, I ask for him to pass the salt at dinner and he won't so much as lift a finger. I swear, sometimes I didn't know who I wanted to hit more, Maya or my father. Both if that was an option. But sadly it wasn't, my mother wouldn't appreciate that and honestly, I don't want to anger her; things have been hard enough for as it is.

Its been almost three months now, school started a week ago and she was already one of the most popular girls in the school. The guys would practically drool over her, begging her to allow them to do things worthy of a crappy romance movie, such as carrying her books to class. Someone even tried to carry _her_ to class. She sat with me for a few days, only because she had no friends, but once Lissa and her clique had gotten a hold of her, she wouldn't even look in my direction, not that I cared that much; like I said, I don't like her.

"Maxine Martinez."

I jumped at the mention of my name, mentally groaning as my mathematics teacher, a large, bald man in a suit that seemed to be a little _too _small for his beer belly. He glared down at me with icy blue eyes and if I had been anyone else, I would have been trembling in fear, but I was me - the only thing I was scared of was being sat on.

"That's me."

His gaze sharpened, but I stared back with nothing more than a look of boredom. Not even two weeks into the year and you're already causing problems, ten points for Max.

"Why don't you explain how to get the X by itself?"

"Maybe after you tell me how you make you're head so shiny. I swear I can see my reflection."

Several snickers broke out across the classroom. The teacher, who's name was Mr. Oomp, was beyond furious - his face, neck, and hairless head were red with anger. "Miss Ride, detention, after school."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back in the desk, propping my dirty combat boots on top of the smooth wooden surface. I have a reputation around here; you could say that I'm the 'class clown' or just another annoying brat who thinks she's being cute, but like I care what anyone else thinks. I was about to make another remark something along the lines of 'Mr. Oomp, gym, after school', but I was saved by the bell.

"You just can't keep your mouth shut can you?"

I was halfway to my locker when Maya had cornered me, her dark brown eyes sending daggers at me as she held me against the wall, the perfectly manicured fingers on one hand tapping impatiently. "God, I can't believe I'm related to someone so stupid."

With that she was gone. She was Miss Perfect; the thing my teachers desperately wished I would be. She spoke out of turn, never insulted anyone, always did her work properly and turned it in on time; the perfect student with a perfect personality - out going, kind, and calm, that is unless she's dealing with me. When it comes to me, its like her personality does a one eighty. Just as I don't like her, she doesn't like me; its a mutual thing.

I could already see that this year was going to be hell.

* * *

"Miss Martinez, please remove your feet from the desk."

The lady in charge of detention some boring history teacher, looked at me over the rim of her glasses, setting the magazine she had been reading on the desk in front of her. Biting my tongue, I reluctantly sat correctly in the chair, or as correct as sitting cross-legged while leaning on the palms of my hands could be. I was given another look, but the woman didn't say anything.

Detention wasn't as boring as people made it seem, I mean it was pretty fun to piss the other kids off. I mean for the first fifteen minutes I must have gotten fifty spit balls stuck in James's hair. It was so obvious, all of those bright green balls stuck in his shoulder length strawberry blonde hair. I didn't really know the kid, but from what I heard he was blind.

"Can you stop that?" He growled just as I started the barrage once more. Bright blue eyes stared an inch away from where I sat, damn the kid was good.

"Stop what?" I asked innocently as I slipped the thin straw in my pocket.

"The thing with the spit balls, idiot." He snapped.

I couldn't help but snicker. "Fine."

It was almost impossible to tell the kid was blind, I mean he made his way through the halls, grabbed his books and crap (from what I'd seen last year) and managed to find his classes with no help at all.

"Alright, you brats, you can go home." The woman waved her hand dismissively. She wasn't even finished with her sentence before I was running for the door.

I almost wanted to scream 'freedom' as I ran, the bottoms of my not-expensive sneakers squeaking with each step I took. I was almost to the end of the hall before I slipped and fell right on my bum - I wasn't all that surprised, the fountains in this crappy old school were always braking and flooding the halls. That still didn't change the fact that my bony butt hitting the hard floor hurt like hell.

Groaning, I forced myself to my feet, my face reddening with embarrassment as I felt the large wet spot that was probably visible on the back of my Levi's. Great, there's almost nothing more embarrassing than walking home with a wet spot on my butt. Thinking quickly, I tried to readjust the straps on my maroon book bag, but it didn't fall low enough.

Because nothing ever wants to work for me, right?

* * *

When I finally got home, fuming and utterly embarrassed, I trudged up to my room and flung the bag as if it burned like the deepest depths of hell. Changing into a dry pair of jeans, I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling that had been completely covered in posters; Paramore, the Ramones, Sum 41, and Blink-182 just to name a few. I like a lot of punk, alternative, and even some classic rock. The my walls were covered in various paintings and drawings that I had done over the years with the occasional band or game poster.

As you can imagine, Maya's room is completely different. Bright green walls covered in all kinds of rap artist and people I've never even heard of. Unlike mine which was littered with clothes and other crap I hardly use, hers were spotless and perfect. I swear if you look hard enough it sparkled. She's just _so_ perfect.

Scowling at nothing in particular, I reached for my massive stack of CDs, pulled the Sum 41 case from the pile, and popped it into the CD player because I'm _that _old fashioned. That and I really wanted to annoy the hell out of Maya. That being said, it wasn't long before a loud banging sounded at my door.

"Max! Turn that crap down!" Maya shrieked.

I turned the volume up, snickering as the banging grew louder. She should know by noW that no matter how much she complains, I'll never turn it down untill I'm ready to. I pulled my scketch pad from beneath my bed and sat back against the pillows. The banging had finally stopped, leaving me to the peace of my music. With a satisfied smile, I began drawing.

* * *

**Author's Note: The end of the first chapter! :D Read and review please~**


End file.
